Embodiments of the present invention relate to the display technical field, more particularly, to an image display method and system of vehicle rearview mirrors.
Vehicle rearview mirrors are reflective mirrors located at the left and right sides of the front of a vehicle, and a reflective mirror located at the upper part of the inner side the windshield glass of the vehicle, wherein the rearview mirrors at the left and right sides of the front of the vehicle are external rearview mirrors, and the rearview mirror at the inner side the windshield glass of the vehicle is an inner rearview mirror. The vehicle rearview mirrors can reflect road conditions behind and beside the vehicle, and enlarge the driver's field of vision.
In related art, rearview mirrors mainly have two types of mirror face: one is a flat mirror face, through which images with the same size as what one sees can be obtained. Such a flat mirror is usually used as an inner rearview mirror. The other type is a convex mirror, the mirror face of which is curved, with a different radius of curvature; through the convex mirror, images smaller than what one sees can be obtained. The convex mirror enlarges the driver's field of vision, and such a convex mirror is usually used as an external rearview mirror.
However, the rearview mirrors in the related art can merely reflect road conditions around the vehicle, the images displayed are monotonous, and the flexibility of image displaying is low.